In Memory my Love
by AlisonRoslynLila
Summary: The Cullen's went back to Edwards human home to clear out the attic where Alice finds the dairies of three women that are intertwined in Edward's human life, the family read the dairies and discover ,secrets ,scandals ,lies,what really was and lost love.


_** In memory my love**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Better left alone_

_**

* * *

**_

**Third person perspective

* * *

**

Edward Cullen and family stood outside his home of his human life, in which so many memories were made most of which were long forgotten by himself, his sister had insisted that they clean out the attic, for the sake of bringing back some memories that might be dear to him,of that logic he could not see sense, for he did not want to remember the life he had once lived and left behind him.

He did not even gaze around the interior of the house before retreating to the attic where his old albums of he and his mother and father, clothes,books among many other things that did not interest him, he had gotten all he wanted, his mother's jewelery and some photos of his parents wedding day.

He groaned internally when Alice started humming some annoying pop song out loud just to annoy him.

"Alice would you mind?" He sighed.

"Sorry." She went back to work sorting through piles of books. "Edward you should really pay more attention to some of this stuff you might actually find something interesting." She pressed rolling her eyes at him. Alice thought that Edward was always in a bad mood just to annoy her, she went back to looking through the piles of books and boxes in front of her, out of the corner of her eye several books caught her attention,the first had a velvet white cover, the second black velvet and about as thick as her palm, the third dull blue dusted with sliver and just as thick as the other, the fourth cream, the fifth dark purple and the last cream lined with red and white silk and three others of the same color, but the books themselves was not what really caught her eyes it was the names and date written on the covers, they were dairies. The first three were titled under the name of Emma Dashwood, the other two titled Elizabeth Dashwood-which she was sure was the maiden name of Edward's mother-and the others belonging to someone by the name of Isabella knew that Elizabeth was Edward's mother and was curious as to what his mother would possibly have written of her life.

She was sure that Edward would have read her thoughts but he was gazing out of the window into the gray sky.

"Hey,Edward do you know who these belong too?" she asked him, he shook his head and replied.

"I don't Alice, put them back have some respect for the dead."From her thoughts Edward knew she would want to read them but he wasn't too comfortable with that after all he wasn't that curious as to want to know what his mother had thought about during the duration of her life,she was dead simple as that-he had gotten over that fact what from what he could remember about her made him miss her every now and then-but Alice couldn't just leave things alone, she always had to know!

"Come on, Edward please they are dead I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we read them besides we don't even know them except your mother and I know you're curious." she stated, gathering up the dairies into a small box,closing the lid and then placing it under her arm. He sighed again. The annoying pixie.

She walked past him out of the attic not waiting for an answer because she knew that she had won.

"We'll read it with the rest of the family when we return home."

The Cullen's chose to read the dairies-much to Edward's displeasure-on a normal rainy day on the first day of summer, when they were not obliged to keep up the facade of going to school which they were all grateful for.

"Come one Eddie lighten up these people are dead and I'm bored." Emmett professed sitting down besides him, Edward glared at him and wondered why Esme and Carlisle had approved of this.

"Don't call me Eddie."He hissed at his brother.

"Which one should we read first?" Asked Alice bouncing into the family room-where everyone was seated-with the cardboard box containing the dairies in her arms. She sat in the middle of the room with the box.

"I think we should just forget we ever found them and put it back where they came from." Muttered Edward under his breathe,Alice glared at him.

"I think we should read the one by Emma Dashwood.I wonder who that is anyway lets find out." Alice opened the dairy and found a newspaper clipping and read out loud.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dashwood announce the healthy birth of their two twin girls Emma and Elizabeth Dashwood. "Edward wasn't your mother's maiden name Dashwood?"

Everyone turned to face Edward. " I think so, I don't remember and I don't think she ever had a sister because she never mentioned anyone else and father said she was an only child that much I know."

"Well then maybe it's someone else?" Then Alice went back to reading, she flipped the page to the beginning of the dairy.

**Emma Dashwood 1888-December**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is christmas and Daddy gave me you to write in (obviously)what else would I do with you?)Mother does not approve of such things she thinks that I should not spend time writing and reading but taking 'womanly lessons' as she so dearly puts it, so I had to put up with her ramblings about finding a proper husband and I'm only ten, I can't even imagine what it will be like when I grow older.**

Rosalie hissed. "What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked her.

"I know exactly how she feels, when I was human they made all females take those lessons staring from the age of five, she should say thank god her mother hasn't shipped her off yet."

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed. "How can you say such a thing. I'm sure her mother wouldn't do that." I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HAS ALMOST NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT MOTHERS WOULD HAVE DONE IN THOSE DAYS TO GET THEIR DAUGHTER A PROPER HUSBAND! Rosalie, she started to imagine everyone of them in her head.

"Rosalie please." Edward hissed at her. "I don't need more visuals I have a pretty good idea and..."

"Hey can we get back to reading please?" Said an annoyed Alice, she huffed and read on.

**Elizabeth is being a snob again, demanding why she didn't get a dairy if-**

"Well that's un-fair and she has every right to be snobby I would have wondered the same thing too." Alice snapped at the book.

**-you ask me I don't think she even deserved one, last year she got hers to write in and this year I got mine besides father told her she has to wait until her birthday to get the other just like I have too. At least she knows mother likes her best because she's the prefect daughter there isn't anything in the world wouldn't do for her( I don't like calling her mother when I don't have too, which is now).**

"That's terrible surely her mother does not, I think she might be over-reacting." Said Esme.

**Right now you're probably saying that I'm over reacting.**

Everyone laughed at this except Edward.** " **It's like she can read our minds." Laughed Emmett playfully punching Edward's shoulder.

"Which I know she can't do, it's most likely something that she knows most people would think about what she wrote." Edward turned back to Alice for her to continue.

**But I know that I am no**t ,**that **** woman is cruel enough to show it in everything she does**, **if she's going to visit the Masen's she**-

"Well that's more proof that proves it the Elizabeth they speak of is Edward's mother." Said Carlisle.

"Maybe she never told Edward because Emma died and it was painful for her talk about it or maybe Edward did know but he can't remember because hs' a vampire now and human memories fade with time?" Suggested Jasper.

"I wouldn't forget about her telling me that." Edward said.

"You never know Edward, maybe Emma might even tel;l the story of how your parents got married to each other, it would be so romantic." Squealed rolled his eyes at her actions.

**-takes Elizabeth with her, only when my company was asked of would I even be allowed to visit them, if you asked me I'd say that she wanted my sister to get acquainted with their eldest son Edward**.

"Edward!" The Cullen's shouted in unison.

"It's about your father, well this might just turn out to be more interesting than I expected." Emmett laughed punching Edward in the arm and laughed at Edwards facial expression.

"He was alive at that time he would be eleven I think." Edward said,looking deep in thought.

"No more interruptions please." Alice huffed again. "Ask all questions and please make all comments after this entry." She requested and then continued.

**Maybe it is wrong for me me to think so, but what else could it be? I couldn't ask my sister she'd never tell me anything, or maybe mother didn't tell her anything**, **but I know my sister:she isn't stupid she'd know even if mother didn't tell her, look at me I'm rambling Dairy you're probably bored with me already. I know I'm not the typical ten year old**_,_** but I can't bring myself to always use small words and to talk about shoes and dresses like Elizabeth****.I love to read more than anything in the world.**

**I wanted to see Edward today, but mother wouldn't let me the Masen's reside in the Mansion next to ours but I felt a little better that Elizabeth couldn't either, nothing interesting is happening so I might not write often. If I get to see Edward more often I'll write, but until then bye dairy**!

**Oh Did I forget to mention that my name is Emma?**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Well then, my name is Emma Dashwood my sister is Elizabeth Dashwood we're twins-much to my regret, not that I don't want a sister just that I don't like being identical there's no way to tell us apart-and I'm ten years old.**

"It is settled it's Edward's father and Elizabeth is Edward's mother which means her sister was right about what she was suspecting or maybe they did marry for love." Alice said.

"They did marry for love." Edward defended. Jasper patted his arm while Edward glared at Alice, sometimes he really hated that stupid pixie.

"Now that, that is out of the way, who what's to read next?" Esme anything else could be said Rosalie to everyone's surprise took the book for Alice and sat in the middle of the living room on the carpeted floor and began to read...

* * *

_**Please tell me I'm not wasting my time by writing but I just couldn't get it out of my head so I did anyway. So please review just write whatever you think or the first thing that comes to mind when you read helps me up-date faster.**_


End file.
